dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
STARTING TOGETHER
STARTING TOGETHER is an insert song that appeared for the first time in episode 6. It is sung by Chizuru Sawamura and Itsuki Katagiri in the anime and by DearDream in the full version. Its full version was released on February 22, 2017. Tracklist # Real Dream! # PLEASURE FLAG # MAY BE, LADY! # Wavering MIDNIGHT # Your Dancing Eyes # Reversible→Valentine # SAKURA LETTER # STARTING TOGETHER # Special YELL! # Infinity・Sky # NEW STAR EVOLUTION # To My Dear Dream! Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= ＜Fun！ Together！！＞ Na Na Na Na　Yo, Do it Now！ Do it Now！ Na Na Na Na　We Starting From Here Na Na Na Na　Yo, Do it Now！ Do it Now！ Na Na Na Na　We Starting From Here Onaji you na basho de, onaji you ni murete Sonnan mainichi wa Not Good! Aki akida Oh My God! Dekiru koto nante, taishita mono janaito Akirame Mode ja, kabe datte Can't Break Out! Tsumannee iji hattenaide Susumou ze To The Happiest (What's Up?) Torauma to kimetsukeru no wa. Oi, oi, hayaku nai desu ka?! Terasu Light, moeru you ni kodokuna senaka osu you ni Stage wa mou, Are You Ready "OK!!" Sore nara ato wa Dancing All Day！ ＜Fun！ Together！！＞ Dakara Stepping Into Mind nani wo mayottenda? Jumping To The World！Koete keba ii Sou sa Stepping Into Mind deaeta wake wa Jumping To The World！！Oretachi ga ichiban shitteru kara! ＜Fun！ Together！！＞ |-|Kanji= |-|English= Full Ver. |-|Romaji= ＜Fun！ Together！！＞ Na Na Na Na　Yo, Do it Now！ Do it Now！ Na Na Na Na　We Starting From Here Na Na Na Na　Yo, Do it Now！ Do it Now！ Na Na Na Na　We Starting From Here Onaji you na basho de, onaji you ni murete Sonnan mainichi wa Not Good! Aki akida Oh My God! Dekiru koto nante, taishita mono janaito Akirame Mode ja, kabe datte Can't Break Out! Tsumannee iji hattenaide Susumou ze To The Happiest (What's Up?) Torauma to kimetsukeru no wa. Oi, oi, hayaku nai desu ka?! Terasu Light, moeru you ni kodokuna senaka osu you ni Stage wa mou, Are You Ready "OK!!" Sore nara ato wa Dancing All Day！ ＜Fun！ Together！！＞ Dakara Stepping Into Mind nani wo mayottenda? Jumping To The World！Koete keba ii Sou sa Stepping Into Mind deaeta wake wa Jumping To The World！！Oretachi ga ichiban shitteru kara! Na Na Na Na　Yo, Do it Now！ Do it Now！ Na Na Na Na　We Starting From Here Na Na Na Na　Yo, Do it Now！ Do it Now！ Na Na Na Na　We Starting From Here Butsuke au hodo ni "Honto" ga miete Tokoton tsukiau ze Shakariki Oh You're Good！ Maketakunai kara Shogetakunai kara Ashinami soroete odorou We Can Do! Kudaranee sou omotteta no ni Itsu kara ka To The Happiest (What's Up?) Jakuten wa saidai no buki yoshi yoshi, soko ni kidzuita ne? Hibiku Music kodama shite ku kinchou kan aoru you ni Actor wa mou Are You Ready？"OK!!" Sore nara ato wa Dancing All Day！！ Let's Have A Party！！ ＜Fun！ Together！！＞ Dakara Stepping Into Mind nani wo satottenda? Jumping To The World！Tsukame chansu wo Sou sa Stepping Into Mind deatte shimattanda Jumping To The World！Saikou no nakama de kanaetai! Stepping Into Mind… mou mayowanai yo Jumping To The World！Koete keba ii Sou sa Stepping Into Mind atsuki omoide Jumping To The World！Kachi ni ikou!! Dakara Stepping Into Mind nani wo satottenda? Jumping To The World！Tsukame chansu wo Sou sa Stepping Into Mind deatte shimattanda Jumping To The World！Saikou no nakama de kanaetai! Na Na Na Na　Yo, Do it Now！ Do it Now！ Na Na Na Na　We Starting From Here Na Na Na Na　Yo, Do it Now！ Do it Now！ Na Na Na Na　We Starting From Here |-|Kanji= |-|English= Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Gallery Dream Festival - Episode 6 - Chizuru & Itsuki - Starting Together -|TV-size ver. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Category:Season 1